The Kewex Curse
by Katriona
Summary: When Tom Riddle was living in a muggle orphanage, he became involved with someone, and they had a daughter, before Tom gained power in the wizarding world. 50 years later, a young girl raised by Muggles gets a letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday
1. The Disappearance

The Kewex Curse  
(woriking title)  
  
  
Summary: Felicia Calk always knew she wasn't normal. She was raised in a foster home after her mother and grandmother myseteriously disappeared when Felicia was 3. Still, Felicia knew that her family wasn't the only thing that set her apart from the other kids. She never knew just how different she was, until one day she got a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The familiar ones belong to J.K. Rowling, and Felicia... well, she pretty much belongs to herself.  
  
A/N: Please r&r. Flames are accepted, but this is my first HP fic, so be nice. I absolutely live for feedback, so don't be shy.  
  
Prolouge  
*************************  
  
Amelia Calk woke up with a start. Nervously, she ran into the next room to check on her six-year-old daughter, Belinda. She was sound asleep, so Amelia gently closed the door, and went back into her own room.  
  
She'd had the nightmare again. This was third time this week. It was always the same dream, the one she'd been having since Belinda was a baby. In it, she saw Belinda's father, Tom, surrounded by a bright, green light. He was laughing, not a normal laugh, but an odd, maniacal one.  
  
Amelia shook her head, trying to clear the image from her mind. She hadn't seen Tom in years. They'd grown up in the same orphanage, but he went to a private school during most of the year. He'd come back for a few months after he graduated, but left when Belinda was born, and hadn't been back since. The only time Amelia thought of him was when she got those strange recurring nightmares.  
  
She yawned, and climbed back into bed. Promising herself that she wouldn't have the dream again tonight, she reached over, turned off the light, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
|Thirty-Five Years Later|  
  
"Come in!" Belinda called in response to the doorbell. Without looking up, she knew who it was.  
  
"Bel!" Amelia called. She came into the kitchen where Belinda was cooking dinner, and put her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Hi, Mom." Belinda greeted.  
  
"Gram!"  
  
They both looked to see a little girl, about three years old, toddle into the room. Amelia scooped her up, making the little girl giggle.  
  
"Hello, Felicia." Amelia said, giving her granddaughter a kiss. Felicia giggled again, then squirmed, wanting to be put down. Amelia obliged, and Felicia ran out of the room. Amelia and Belinda followed her into the dining room, where the toddler clambored onto a chair to reach the paper she'd been painting on. Belinda reached over and put her hand out, making sure Felicia didn't fall. Felicia, ignoring her mother, stretched out her arm, grabbing at a paintbrush that was out of her reach.  
  
There was a noise in the front, distracting both adults for the moment. Just as they looked up toward the foyer, the paintbrush seemed to start rolling on it's own, landing at little Felicia's fingertips.  
  
Neither adult noticed. They were too concerned with the man that had entered the apartment. He was tall, and mean-looking, with slick blonde hair and piercing eyes.  
  
Amelia and Belinda crept cautiously into the living room. Felicia follwed, hiding behind her mother, but ran back into the dining room when she saw the stranger.  
  
The man pulled out what looked like a long, thin stick. Belinda clung to her mother, half terrified and half amused that this man thought he could hurt them with a twig.  
  
To Belinda's bewilderment, the 'twig' suddenly started glowing with a bright, green light. She and Amelia were shocked into silence. The man started muttering nonsense words. "...axeay laaw odeoh... kewex!"  
  
Felicia heard the jibberish and opened her door a crack. She peered out, and saw the bright light expand to fill the entire room. Scared, she pulled the door shut again. When she opened it the next time, Belinda, Amelia, and the man were nowhere in sight, and in the middle of the room, floating in mid-air, was a giant skull. 


	2. The Letter

|Eight Years Later|  
  
"Felicia, breakfast!"  
  
Eleven-year-old Felicia Calk rolled out of bed, groaning. 'It's Saturday,' she thought, rubbing her eyes. Sighing, she ran a brush through her hair and stumbled downstairs.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as Felicia entered the kitchen.  
  
She took a step back, then started laughing. "You remembered!"  
  
"Of course we remembered." replied her youngest foster brother, Patrick, indignantly.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in his twin sister, Fiona. "You didn't really think we'd forget our own sister's birthday, did you?"  
  
"I guess not." Felicia said, still giggling.  
  
"I should say not!" excalimed her oldest foster brother, Willam.  
  
"Really, Fel, whatever made you think we would?" came her older sister, Raissa.  
  
"Now, kids, settle down." came their foster parents, Charles and Delia Winthrop. The Winthrops were a warm, carig couple who had decided to take in children when it became apparent that they couldn't have any of their own. They had raised Felicia since she was three, and, save a few dreams she only vaguely remembered after she woke up, she couldn't recall having lived anywhere else.  
  
"Now that we're all quiet," Charles began, with a warning glance at the twins, who were notorious for being loud, "Felicia can decide what she wants first: the wonderful breakfast Delia made, or presents."  
  
"Presents!" Paddy and Fi shouted at once.  
  
"I said Felicia can decide." Charles glared at them.  
  
"Oh, don't yell at them, Dad." Felicia interveined. Then, smiling at the twins, added, "Presents it is, then."  
  
Felicia eargerly opened her gifts. She got a locket from Charles and Delia, a diary from Willam, a bracelet from Raissa, and a stuffed dog from Paddy and Fi. Just as she was finishing unwrapping everything, an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in her lap.  
  
"Get it out!" Raissa screamed, ducking behind Charles.  
  
Felicia didn't hear her. She was too busy staring at the envelope. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she read aloud. Hands shaking from anticipation, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Calk,  
  
Congratulations. You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary school supplies, as well as a ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Term begins on September 1. We are most looking forward to seeing you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Felicia didn't realize that she'd read the letter out loud until she looked up and saw six faces staring at her.  
  
"Mum, is Felicia a witch?" Fiona asked, tugging on Delia's dress.  
  
"A witch?" Delia said, giggling nervously. "No, of course not, dear."  
  
"Right." Felicia said absently. "I'm not a witch. Now, pass the milk, would you?"  
  
There was a collective gasp; as soon as she had said that, the pitcher of milk had glided along the table, coming to a stop in front of Felicia's glass.  
  
"See, mum?" Fi said, tugging at Delia's dress again. "She is a witch! Oh, I knew it."  
  
"This is so cool!" Paddy exclaimed. "Fel, can you make something disappear?"  
  
"Howaabout we start with the both of you?" Willam suggested sarcastically. "Knock it off, the two of you. Fel, are you alright?"  
  
"I.. I don't know." she admitted. Suddenly it came back to her, the dream she'd always had but never been able to remember. The dream where her grandmother and biological mother disappeared in a flash of green light, almost as if by magic...  
  
"Fel, what is it?" Felicia blinked. She'd been so absorbed in recalling her dream that she hadn't noticed Raissa kneeling in front of her.  
  
"It's nothing, Rais, really. Just a bit spooked, that's all."  
  
"Look," Fi said, holding up the envelope. "There's another paper here."  
  
Felicia took the paper, trembling, and unfolded it. "It's the list of school supplies." she said, "But..."  
  
Felicia gave the paper to her parents to look at. None of them had ever heard of school things quite like this before. "It says to get them at Diagon Alley. Here," she said, pulling a third piece of paper from the envelope, "here's directions."  
  
She handed the third piece of paper, containing directions to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, over to Charles.  
  
He studied it, and looked over at his wife. She beamed down at Felicia, saying, "A witch in the family, oh, I'm so proud."  
  
"Well, then, we'll go tommorow." Charles said. "We'll make it a family outing. Allright, enough of this for now. Who wants a bit of toast and jam?" 


End file.
